Pretty Boy Makes Me Laugh
by caramelhae
Summary: Namanya adalah Oikawa Tooru dan (ternyata) kepribadiannya lumayan... menarik? ;; Oikawa/OC


**Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate.**

(a/n) this is a shamelessly written self-insert/reader-insert/OC fanfiction in which Oikawa's character is purely inspired by— _pssssh, have a guest_! XD

(warn) crackfic. sedikit pengurusakan karakter Oikawa. yeah sedikit.

enjoy?

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Oikawa Tooru.

Meski tak pernah berkenalan dengan pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu secara formal, aku hapal tiap silabel namanya—bahkan bisa menuliskan kanjinya dengan tepat bila diminta—karena dua kata itu seakan telah menjadi kosakata sehari-hari yang tak pernah absen dari mulut mayoritas siswi SMA Aobajohsai. Mendaftar ke klub voli ketika kelas satu, nama itu langsung melejit sebagai _setter_ andalan Tim Voli Aobajohsai. Walaupun tak tahu-menahu soal dunia bola biru-kuning-putih tersebut—dan nilai ujian tertulis _physical education_ -ku selalu bikin miris—khusus untuk posisi satu itu, wawasanku cukup bisa dibanggakan. Makanya, aku paham betul bila Oikawa Tooru dan segala kepopulerannya yang menembus langit sama sekali tak memiliki korelasi dengan jabatannya sebagai pengatur aliran bola di lapangan tersebut. Makanya, aku sedikit heran perihal apakah sebab-musabab kepopuleran pemuda itu.

Oh, iya, aku lupa. Oikawa tampan. Juga bertubuh tinggi. Oke, atletis pula. Dan, para gadis sekolah menengah atas—yang kadar hormon estrogennya sedang memuncak—tentulah hobi menjadikan penampilan fisik yang menawan sebagai objek pujaan. Apalagi bila kecemerlangan tampang itu dibungkus dengan kemasan _sportman_ dan label _prince charming_ , maka membeludaklah jumlah hati perempuan yang tertusuk panah _cupid_. Namun, khusus untuk lelaki _semacam_ Oikawa Tooru, aku tak bisa menyamakan pandanganku dengan opini publik. _Pretty boy_ seperti dia memang cantik… tapi cantik di luar tak akan ada gunanya bila tidak disertai _inner beauty_ , kan?

Oikawa Tooru keren? Relatif. Idaman mayoritas kaum hawa? Ya. Tipe lelaki idealku? **Tidak**. Karena prinsip yang senantiasa kujunjung tinggi adalah " _Playboy_? Jatuh ke selokan, terbentur tiang jalanan, gegar otak, lalu tenggelam di Palung Mariana, sana!" maka memasukkan nama Oikawa Tooru ke dalam daftar-patokan- _boyfriend_ - _goal_ adalah hal yang baru akan kulakukan setelah rambut Sugawara Koushi—ehm, teman SMP-ku—berubah jadi merah jambu.

.

.

Bagiku, sifat _playboy_ dipadu sikap genit adalah hal fatal yang merusak _inner beauty_ seorang lelaki. Maka, aku tak bisa membawa diriku untuk terkagum-kagum—sebagaimana yang dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis di dekatku—tatkala Oikawa Tooru melambaikan tangannya sambil menebar senyum lima jari pada para pemuja wajah tampannya yang berkerumun di dekat pintu _gymnasium_ , menunggu sejak bermenit-menit lalu. Menunggu apa? Tentu Oikawa Tooru dan senyum selebar usus dua belas jarinya. Gadis-gadis itu… sepulang sekolah, lebih memilih tegak-tegak tidak jelas daripada pergi ke tempat yang lebih bermanfaat, seperti perpustakaan atau kantin. Senyum pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu memang super lebar—seperti sengaja di- _setting_ —tetapi memangnya bisa mengenyangkan perut? Sehaus itukah kaum hawa zaman sekarang akan _eye-candy_?

Dan omong-omong, kenapa aku ikut-ikutan berada di sini, sih?

"OIKAWA-KUN! BERSEMANGATLAH UNTUK PERTANDINGAN BERIKUTNYA! AKU SELALU MENDUKUNGMUUUUU!"

…rasanya aku perlu ke THT, sekarang juga. Uh, salahkanlah sahabat bersuara cemprengku—yang barusan berteriak senewen tepat di samping kupingku—yang dengan seenak kuncir duanya menyeretku ke sini, berdesak-desakan dengan puluhan _member Oikawa Tooru's Fanclub_ padahal jelas-jelas Oikawa dan kalimat gombal bertabur gulanya dan senyum oke-kuakui-memang- _charming_ -nya bukanlah objek hiburan yang bisa menyegarkan pikiranku. Bikin kalut, malah ada.

Si sembahan umat perempuan tertawa sok renyah dan berkata, "Terima kasih, terima kasih~ Dukungan tulus dari para gadis manis seperti kalian tentulah sangat membantuku dalam membangun semangat, hehe!"

…aku tak mengerti apa yang para gadis lihat dari lelaki ini selain fakta kalau dia bertampang ganteng.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam jabrik, rekan satu tim voli Oikawa Tooru, meninju bahu si pujaan sejuta perempuan sambil menyalak sebal, "Bersemangatlah karena tim, _Shittykawa_!"

…malah kalau disuruh memilih, lebih baik aku naksir si jabrik itu saja; meski tampangnya agak garang, setidaknya dia tidak berlagak kasanova, kan?

Tiba-tiba, dari kerumunan, menyeruaklah seorang gadis mungil yang di atas kepalanya tersemat pita merah berukuran besar. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh, ia menghampiri sang pusat perhatian. Sontak, ia pun turut menjadi pusat perhatian. Bebisikan gadis-gadis lainnya langsung mengudara.

" _A-ano_ , Oikawa-kun," sambil menunduk malu, ia berkata terbata-bata, "a-aku membeli pita baru kemarin, menurutku pita ini sangat imut, ta-tapi ada seorang lelaki di kelasku yang berkata kalau aku terlihat seperti badut ketika menggunakannya. Ba-bagaimana menurutmu, Oikawa-kun? A-apakah itu benar?"

…bila aku berada di posisi Oikawa sekarang, jelaslah aku akan merespons dengan, "Haaah?! Kenapa pertanyaanmu penting amat?!" tapi tentu Oikawa Tooru dan segala imej yang dijaganya dengan super hati-hati tak akan pernah melepaskan kalimat semacam itu.

Maka, aku tak heran ketika menyaksikan lelaki menundukkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wajah gadis berpita merah itu secara lebih dekat, kemudian meraih sejumput rambut hitam gadis itu sambil berkata, "Warna merah dan akserori imut adalah kombinasi yang cocok untuk seorang gadis manis. Maka, perlukah aku mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas, wahai domba mungilku yang meragukan pesonanya sendiri?"

…uh. Kantong plastik. Ada yang punya?

"Whoaaaa, enaknyaaaa!"

"Aku juga—juga mau dipuji Oikawa-kun!"

"Licik, si cebol itu liciiiiik! Modus!"

Astagaaaa, sadarlah, wahai para gadis yang mulia! Jangan biarkan masa muda kalian yang suci diwarnai oleh delusi tentang si kelinci bermulut sakarin itu! Apa artinya kalimat gombal dangkal yang kentara sekali dibuat-buatnya itu dibanding martabat kalian?! Lihat, lihatlah tampang songongnya yang diam-diam menertawakan keluguan kalian—

—Eh? Apa itu?

.

.

"Yosh, aku akan membeli bando nyentrik yang kutaksir itu, lalu menanyakan pendapat Oikawa-kun! Lalu, Oikawa-kun akan mengatakan bila aku terlihat seperti titisan Dewi Venus sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam! Lalu, aku akan membalas tatapan matanya, lalu benih-benih asmara akan muncul di antara aku dan dia! Lalu, kami menjalin hubungan kemudian menikah dan mempunyai anak yang lucu—"

"Mending pikirin PR Fisika yang dikumpul besok, Mi-chan," tukasku sambil mengaduk-aduk _lemon tea_ -ku yang tinggal setengah, sambil mempertanyakan apakah sebaiknya aku menjauhi _fangirl_ setengah-abnormal-setengah-delusional yang sialnya ditakdirkan menjadi sahabatku sejak SD ini. Demi rambut Sugawara Koushi—ehm, teman SMP-ku—yang sewarna dengan abu gosok, sekuat apakah feromon seorang Oikawa Tooru sampai-sampai bisa membutakan mata banyak gadis tak berdosa?! Iya, iya, si _setter_ andalan _Seijoh Volleyball Team_ satu itu memang ganteng (dan bertubuh tinggi dan atletis dan kharismatik) tapi apa guna segala fitur _plusplus_ tersebut bila sifatnya _playboy_ dan doyan menggombal busuk begitu—

—eh, tunggu dulu.

Sebenarnya… ada satu hal yang mengusik benakku, membuatku bertanya-tanya sendiri, yakni pemandangan yang kusaksikan tadi di dekat _gymnasium_ , tepat setelah aksi-memuji-gadis-berpita-merah yang dilancarkan oleh Oikawa Tooru. Pemandangan yang sepertinya luput dari penglihatan gadis-gadis lainnya (karena mereka sibuk bereaksi soal tindakan manis nan _gentle_ pelumer hati yang baru saja dilakukan oleh objek puja-puji mereka).

Oikawa Tooru memalingkan wajahnya ke samping… dan warna kulit mukanya semerah kepiting rebus; sementara rekannya yang berambut hitam jabrik menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bosan, seolah pemandangan tersebut adalah hal paling biasa di dunia.

.

.

Siang itu koridor agak ramai, dan sialnya aku tak bisa memperhatikan jalan dengan agak leluasa karena pandanganku terhalangi oleh setumpuk buku yang tengah kubawa; adegan klise di komik _shoujo_ yang sering kubaca. Kemudian, aku menabrak seseorang dan buku-buku tersebut jatuh berserakan di lantai; tambah klise. Dan, ternyata, yang barusan kutabrak adalah lelaki paling populer se-sekolah; ekstra klise. Oh, tenang, tak ada adegan-tak-sengaja-bersentuhan-tangan-gara-gara-memunguti-buku-secara bersamaan, karena kubiarkan dia memunguti bukunya seorang diri sementara aku berdiri layaknya bos.

Setelah buku-buku tersebut sudah tersusun rapi, pangeran sekolah itu menyerahkannya padaku sambil berkata, "Gadis manis sepertimu, kenapa membawa barang berat sendirian? Bagaimana kalau sampai terjatuh di tangga?"

…oke, apakah ungkapan perhatian ini termasuk _fan-service_?

Seketika, pemandangan ganjil yang mengusik benakku kemarin, berkelebat cepat di benakku. Di depanku, Oikawa Tooru masih tersenyum lebar. Termakan rasa penasaran, otakku pun mencetuskan sebuah ide yang langsung direalisasikan oleh mulutku.

"Hei, Oikawa-kun," pelan-pelan aku berkata, sambil menundukkan kepalaku agar terkesan malu-malu, "apakah barusan… kau memanggiku 'gadis manis'?"

Dari sudut mata, kudapati ekspresi si pemain voli beken itu berubah jadi bingung. "Ya…?"

Aku melanjutkan aktingku sambil menebalkan muka, "I-itu bohong, kan? Kau diam-diam berpikir aku ini jelek, kan? Teman-temanku menjauhiku karena tak sanggup melihat tampangku, bahkan orangtuaku menyesal karena telah melahirkan anak sejelek diriku… bahkan cermin di kain kututup pakai kain karena aku tak sanggup melihat makhluk jelek yang terpantul di sana…."

Beri _applause_ untuk kalimat kreatif nan realistis ciptaanku.

"Tu-tunggu, dulu! Aku sama sekali tak berpikir demikian!" Gila, si ikan berambut cokelat ikal memakan umpan bermutu rendahku. "Dan kau tak boleh berpikir serendah itu terhadap dirimu sendiri! Teman-temanmu itu, mereka pasti hanya iri! Orangtuamu juga pasti cuma bercanda!"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, dramatis. "Ka-kau pasti bercanda, Oikawa-kun! Tidak mungkin—"

Sejurus kemudian, sebuah telapak tangan kasar sudah menyentuh pipi kiriku. Sang pemilik—siapa lagi bila bukan Oikawa Tooru?—menatap wajahku sambil berkata, "Hei, domba kecil yang tersesat, haruskah kubawa dirimu ke padang mawar agar aku bisa membuktikan bila meskipun ada ribuan bunga yang bermekeran di sana, tetap saja mataku akan tetap tertuju lurus padamu?"

"…."

Aku terdiam.

"…."

Seorang guru—yang kebetulan lewat—menganga lebar.

"…."

Si lelaki berambut hitam jabrik—rekan Oikawa Tooru—menggeleng-geleng prihatin, persis seperti kemarin.

Lalu, terjadi lagi, pemandangan itu. Si idola sejuta perempuan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping; kulit mukanya berangsur-angsur memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya, senyum lebar ala _prince-charming_ yang beberapa detik lalu masih melekat, seketika menyusut, seakan dihisap oleh semu merah yang kini berpesta pora di wajahnya. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat menderita; terlihat seperti ingin dihisap oleh _black hole_ pada detik ini juga.

Aku menoleh patah-patah pada si jabrik dan bertanya takjub, "Dia… memang seperti itu?"

Si jabrik menjawab, "Ah, kau menyadarinya? Ya, dari dulu si bodoh ini memang begini. Tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya sendiri. Makanya, jadi malu sendiri." Kemudian, dengan agak berbisik dia menambahkan, "Gara-gara sifatnya bikin geregetan itu, aku—dan anggota tim lainnya—diam-diam memanggilnya Toorin."

.

.

Namanya adalah Oikawa Tooru.

Dan sepertinya dia punya kepribadian yang lumayan… menarik…?

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 tamat.**

.

.

 **tara's note:**

bagaimana pun caranya, virus webe ini harus dibasmi hufth.

ehm, ini fanfik HQ! keduaku ehehehe. kali ini saya membawa cerita dimana karakter Oikawa-nya terinspirasi berat dari sesosok karakter (jeng-jeng! pasti bisa nebak deh!) merah tsundere dari fandom mangaka-romens-yang-tidak-peka bernama Mikorin… alias Mikoshiba Mikoto. ...ya, beneran. ini adalah akibat dari rewatch anime GSNK sehabis maraton nonton HQ! beserta kegilaan seseorang *menunjuk pemilik akun HeroineWannabe*

thank u for reading! feedbacks are appreciated /o/


End file.
